As Our Fates Intertwine
by MegaKenneth99
Summary: Kenny and Kenneth are very different people living in our world. However one day, they are transported to the land of Gransys where they discover an unimaginable destiny. As they venture through this perilous world, they reach a horrifying climax that will shake the foundations of what they hold dear.
1. Chapter 1- Call To Arisen

**Chapter 1: Call To Arisen**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Decided to jump on the bandwagon of increasing DD stories as I love the Dragon Dogma game to bits, I think its a real unappreciated gem and hopefully more of these fanfictions will start pouring in. This story stays true to the original Dragon Dogma, but as you can see I've added a different flavor to the storyline which hopefully should keep things interesting! Anyways, thanks for reading my story and hope you guys can leave valuable feedback. Onwards with the story :D**

The rain pattered softly on the glass pane, outside the weather was damp and chilly. People scurried from sheltered spots to their cars, using books, bags anything to shelter them from the falling drops coming from the grey sky. Sitting upon a white bed with a steaming mug of tea, staring at the raindrops gliding down the window, a boy with black hair with a slight chubby appearance sighed. Suddenly, the door of his room swung open and there stood another boy, short, with messy hair and face dotted with acne scars, he saw the boy sitting upon the bed and a crooked smile appeared on his face, "So Kenny, how was your day?" Kenny glanced at the boy who just came in and muttered, "It was fine, Kenneth…" and continued to gaze outside. Wanting to strike some conversation, Kenneth pulled up a chair and said, "So… how was your Math exam?" Kenny sighed and placed the mug of tea gently on his table. "It was…. eventful in one way or another… didn't think I did so well though." Kenny said while gazing outside, a melancholy air suddenly filling the room. Eager to break the silence, Kenny suddenly leaped up from his bed and said, "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Dressed in light jackets, Kenny and Kenneth signed out of the hostel and proceeded to walk out of school and down to the nearby lake. They were both senior students at Fairview Creek International School, although they had fairly same names, they were defiantly bipolar opposites. Kenny was a warm and caring person, who would often be seen with a grin plastered across his face. He enjoyed the wild side of life, often summing up waterskiing, skydiving and extreme sports as his passion in life. Kenneth on the other hand, was more of an introvert often preferring to stay cooped up; he enjoyed more lazy pastimes that included sleeping till noon and a good book every now and then. It was surprising that they ended up roommates and good friends.

After a bit of a walk, they arrived at the lake not too far from the rear of the school, it was a secluded location, with a few moldy benches and a curving pathway that zigzagged to the end of the lake. Surrounding the lake was lush forest and was teeming full of life and in the rain, the lake was buzzing with dancing waterskaters and fish that swam lazily below. "We used to come here all the time as juniors. " Kenny spoke while skipping a rock. "Yeah, I remembered that the guys dared Zack to jump into the lake during the summer and when he came out there were like… five leeches on his back." They both laughed heartily and suddenly lapsed into silence. "Well, do you think-" Before Kenny could finish his sentence, he spotted Kenneth staring at something in the distance, "What is it." Kenny asked. "I thought I saw this lady further down the path…" Kenneth said. Kenny turned his head, and he suddenly saw this woman dressed in a white veil, a voice ringed within his head, "Arisen…." She stared at Kenny and wandered further down the path. Kenneth and Kenny looked at each other and they both knew they had the same idea, they rushed further into the forest, wanting to know who the mystery woman was.

Deeper into the forest they ran, careful not to slip on the slick pavement. Kenny heard thunder growl in the distance, "Kenneth, we should go back! It was probably nothing." "I just want to double check, who knows?" Kenneth replied. Pulling his collar further up his neck, Kenny braved the impending rain as they trudged deeper into the forest. Pretty soon they arrived at the furthest point of the lake, surrounding them was dense woodland, rain began pouring harder and harder, Kenny spotted a rusty gazebo just ahead not too far from the water's edge and motioned to Kenneth to rush there to shelter from the rain. In the gazebo, Kenny sat upon the ground, panting. "This… this was a wild goose chase, there's… there's… no woman." Kenny panted while brushing the water off his hair. "I swear, I saw something, and you did too…" Kenneth said. "Hey, I remember this rusty gazebo, Zack, Brian and I would sneak here and fool around during the spring months… sadly, this would come to an end soon…" Kenny said, his eyes vacantly staring into the distance. Kenneth said nothing, but Kenny felt a twinge of emotion on his face. Kenneth suddenly snapped from his trance, "Sigh, I suppose there really is nothing here, let's-" Kenneth was suddenly interrupted by a bubbling sound that appeared to be coming from the lake.

Both of them edged closer to the source of the bubbling, they both spotted the spot where the lake appeared to glow, as if… something was rising from it. Suddenly, a figure rose slowly from the lake. A beautiful young woman wielding an elegant gold staff with an owl on the hilt, she had crystal blue eyes and flowing blonde hair, as if she appeared from a dream. She smiled benevolently and spoke, "Arisens, the cycle has once again started, the dragon will seek your hearts as they as pure and wholesome of Arisen, face him and learn the real truth of your destiny, of your chosen path. She suddenly waved her wand in a circular arc, a bright light shining from within, Kenny and Kenneth stood there, being engulfed by the brilliant light. A sudden flash, then both the woman and Kenny and Kenneth disappeared from the spot, no trace of them being there remaining.

The sting of sea salt awaked Kenny, he gasped awake, panting. He was blinded by the brilliant sunshine on his face, shielding his eyes, he glanced into the horizon. He wasn't at Fairview anymore that for certain… he appeared to be laying on a sandy beach, waves gently lapping on his feet. He groggily stood up, where… am I? Kenny wondered. He surveyed his surroundings, he appear to be in some sort of fishing village but it wasn't like any fishing village he'd seen before. Nearby on the docks, ships with large sails laid dock, behind him just a few meters away, there was a quaint little fishing village, smoke puffed from several houses and the houses seemed ancient with their sun baked roof tiles and open air holes for windows. Kenneth! Kenny suddenly wondered, he surveyed the beach in desperate attempt to search for his friend, he found him lying down not far from where he was standing. Rushing over to him, Kenny crouched over him, slapping his face, frantically calling his name. Kenneth suddenly coughed and sputtered, Kenny breathed a sigh of relief, Kenneth slowly pulled himself up, scratching his head. "Ugh… where are we…" Kenneth said spitting salt water from his mouth.

"I… I don't know… and how did we get here?" Kenny muttered. "Let's try heading towards that fishing village, perhaps we can get some information there." Kenneth said. Kenny nodded in agreement and they both walked towards the village.

Heading into the village, Kenneth and Kenny walked through the empty streets; a wind blew and stirred the dusty streets. The village streets seemed to be void of people, "Hello!" Kenny cried. Silence was his only reply. "Well this is perfect…" Kenneth muttered. "We'll find someone, we'll just need to look harder." Just as Kenny said that, a pair of hands appeared from within one of a house, grabbing them roughly by the collar. Before they could scream, they were yanked into the dark recess of the house. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed!" the voice rasped, Kenneth and Kenny squinted in the faint light of the house and there was an old man, bald, terror fresh in his eyes. "What's going on here, why is everyone gone? Where is everybody?" Kenny questioned the old man. "The dragon has been spotted and is reported to be heading towards Cassardis at this instant… and once you hear reports of the dragon, you best hope is to stay within and pray…" "The dragon? Wasn't the woman talking about a dragon as-" Kenny's speech was interrupted by a thundering roar that made the old man's blood freeze. "The dragon has approached, lock the doors! Hide!" The old man pushed them out of the way, locked the door and coward in the corner of the room. Kenny and Kenneth peered from the window that overlooked the beach and what they saw paralyzed every muscle in their body.

A towering dragon, with wings that spanned as wide as a jumbo jet, its maw filled to the brim with wickedly sharp canines, brilliant red scales and embers and smoke coming from its mouth. It surveyed the beach before erupting a column of flame from its mouth destroying the ships that docked by the pier. Suddenly, Kenny heard a wild shriek coming from the beach, a young girl who appeared to have been hiding in one of the docked rowboats starting running towards the village but she tripped and stumbled, landing on the sand. Unable to get up, she watched in horror as the dragon edged closer and closer. "We've got to help her!" Kenneth cried. "Are you crazy, there's a forty foot dragon outside!" Kenny argued. "Well, a life is at stake and I'm not going to stand idly by." Kenneth cried as he burst from the door, Kenny followed in pursuit. Kenny noticed on the bench outside one of the houses there appeared to be swords, Kenny grabbed one, "Kenneth, catch!" he cried as he tossed one at Kenneth's direction. Grabbing it, Kenneth nodded in thanks as they rushed to the beach.

"Hey, lizard breath!" Kenneth shouted. The dragon suddenly paused and glimpsed at both Kenny and Kenneth, its attention diverted from the young girl. She limped up and hobbled away, looking at the boys with gratefulness. "Let's do this…" Kenny muttered and they both rushed head first to the dragon. Kenny tried striking one of its legs but the sword merely bounced off its razor hard scale, Kenny tried stabbing the sword through the scale but the scales would give no leeway. With one strike of its hand, Kenny and Kenneth were knocked back several feet, their breath winded. The dragon edged closer to them, to seal their doom but all of a sudden, their chests began glowing brightly and the dragon faltered. Kenny and Kenneth tried standing up but their strength failed them. Suddenly, the dragon lowered two of its claws on their chests. All of a sudden, white hot pain overcame both of them as their hearts were torn right from their chest cavity. "You two…. Arisens…." The dragon stared at them with intense red eyes. "If you wish to claim your heart back…. Defeat me…. Continue the cycle…." Raising its claws it proceeded to swallow their hearts. Kenny gasped, his breath constricting in his lungs. His vision began to blur… was he… dying…. The last thing he remembered was the final words of the dragon, "To claim your hearts… to continue the never ending cycle." Then his vision faded to utter black.


	2. Chapter 2- Bowfire and Magick

**Chapter 2: Bowfire and Magick**

Kenneth awoken, he gasped and sat upright. He surveyed his surroundings, he appeared to be in a bedroom. There was a window were light poured in, the makeshift cloth curtains blowing in the fresh sea breeze. Beside him, lay a plethora of herbs and poultices. He felt the rough bandage on his chest. He ran his palm over the rough bindings. If his heart was gone… how could he be alive? Slowly getting out of bed, wincing at the pain, he hobbled over to a pair of plebian clothing that was assumedly laid out for him and he put them on. Exiting the bedroom, he found the main door of the house and proceeded there.

There outside, he found Kenny standing dressed in the same clothes, his hair blowing in the breeze, seemingly deep in thought. "Hey, since when have you been up?" Kenneth questioned him. "Oh hey." Kenny smiled "Been up for a couple of hours, my wound still winces though, I still can't believe that we're alive…." Kenny muttered. "We must be in some sort of different dimension." Kenneth suggested. "That woman must have sent us here, but why?" Kenny wondered. "She did mention a dragon, about defeating it… That dragon just now… when it stole our hearts… was that why she sent us here… to defeat it?" said Kenneth. Kenny pondered over this for a few moments but then a young girl appeared. It was the same girl that they saved just now. "Ah, Kenneth I forgot to mention that this girl, Quina. She was the one who saved us when we were lying down wounded on the beach." Kenny said. With curly locks of tumbling brown hair, hazel eyes and a petite body, Quina looked especially beautiful in Kenneth eyes. "I would just like to say thank you for saving me on the beach… if it had not been for you, I don't if I would be standing here right now…" she said. "There's no need to thank us, you've returned the favor in kind…" Kenny mentioned. "Come on, my father would like to talk to you." as she motioned to them to follow her.

As they toured the village, the village seemed to be undestroyed by the dragon. People seemed to be bustling here and there but whenever they passed by, they would halt and stare at them with pure curiosity. Soon, they reached at a what appeared to be chapel situated high on top of a hill, the chapel looked old yet hauntingly beautiful with its crumbling stone bricks and moss hanging, it overlooked the entire village with the view of the sea stretching vastly in the background. Entering the chapel, an old man dressed in seaman fare sat admiring the painted glass, allowing the light to break and split into a kaleidoscope of colors. "Father… I have brought them…" Quina called out. The man turned around and smiled, "Ah, welcome strangers to Cassardis, I am the village chief and Quina is my daughter. I truly must thank you for saving the village, if it weren't for you two… Cassardis would have been destroyed." "Our pleasure sir, but we were wondering who was the dragon?" The man sighed and replied, "The dragon's name is Grigori, his presence in this time… it means the end times for Gransys… he is an all mighty dragon and is almost unstoppable."

There seemed to be a slight period of silence before Kenny decided to break it by asking why the dragon had ripped out their hearts and they survived. As soon as Kenny mentioned it, the old man's eyes immediately lit up, "Did you just say… your hearts were taken by the dragon…" the old man said with something twinkling in his eyes. "Then you… you two must be Arisen…" the old man whispered. "I keep hearing that name… Arisen… what does it mean…" Kenneth asked. "Arisen… who's heart was stolen and must defeat the dragon to reclaim their hearts…" "You… you may just be what we need to defeat the dragon…" the man said, utter disbelief in his voice. Suddenly, a man came bursting into the door. "Chief! This strange man has appeared at the doors, he appears to be looking for the two strangers.." the man said, panting. "Come on, you two." The old man mentioned for them to follow him.

At what appeared to be the main door to exit the village, there stood a queer looking man dressed in green robes with a cape fluttering in the wind. Bearing a staff with a silver crown, the man walked towards them and raised his hand and bowed and a golden scar on his palm began to glow. "There's no doubt now, you two truly are Arisen." the old man said. "Who is this man?" Kenny asked. "He is a pawn… swore eternal fealty to Arisen." the old man stared in wonder. "Newly Arisen, I am Rooke. I was guided from the Rift to aid you in your quest, your wish is my command sir." the pawn said. Kenny and Kenneth stared at each other, everything was happening so fast. They had to defeat a dragon, they were something called an Arisen and they had pawns which catered to their every need and whim. "Perhaps following the pawn would lead us to whoever sent it and maybe we can get a clearer idea on what's going on." Kenny suggested. After some thought, they decided that the best route of action was to follow the pawn. As the gates opened, the entire village gathered to wave the two newly Arisen off, their shining beacons of hope in a fast darkening world.

Out of the village, the scenery of Gransys became wild and brutally beautiful, on the right, the sea could be viewed shimmering in the brilliant sunshine, seagulls squawked and flew above, the air was rich with the smell of the sea and the nearby forests filled with lush evergreen trees winding paths that lead further into its dark depths. "So Rooke, who exactly sent you to us?" Kenneth asked as they trudged along the dirt path. "I was summoned by this woman, she told me that I had to fetch two newly Arisen and guide them to the Encampment." Rooke responded. "The Encampment?" Kenny asked. "You'll both see once we arrived there I was assigned to escort you to Sir Brigands." Rooke replied. Soon enough, they had arrived at what appeared to be the Encampment. A sturdy fortress made of solid pine pillars, guards were perched on watchtowers scanning the distance for potential enemies. Inside, there was a bustle of activity as soldiers marched and bustled about, flags with a golden banner with a shield symbol were planted surrounding the camp. "What is this place for?" Kenny asked in awe. "The Encampment serves as a training ground for soldiers, with the dragon's arrival, the Encampment has been busier than ever, all fear the coming of the dragon." Rooke stated. "Come, Sir Brigands is this way." He gestured to both of them.

They soon arrived at a large tent where a middle aged man appeared to be sitting within, he appeared deep in thought, contemplating on a map. "Sir Brigands" Rooke said. The man looked up, "Who are you two? New recruits?" he said in a stern tone. "Sir, these two, they are Arisen…" Rooke said. That word seemed to have a paralyzing effect on the entire tent. Suddenly, Sir Brigands stood to attention and shook their hands graciously, "Arisens! If I had known before I would have issued a welcoming ceremony." Sir Brigands said. "Sir, if you mind, if we explain the entire situation to you, it's seems to be all a blur, everything seems to be happening so fast…" Kenneth muttered. Sir Brigands then gestured them to sit as they explained their tale.

They started from the their sudden arrival in Gransys to the dragon stealing their hearts, Sir Brigands listened with much attention and after a brief period of silence, he said, "Well I do not know much of why you arrived in Gransys but I do know of the dragon and Arisens." "The Arisen… a soul who's heart was stolen by a dragon, he cannot age, cannot die of sickness, he may only fall at the hands of battle. No one knows why the dragon appears but when it appears, the choosing of an Arisen is always not far behind." "But why us? Why not someone from this land?" Kenny questioned. "The dragon does not steal any heart, the heart that it steals must be of pure goodness, a heart that is untaintable by the black dwellings of darkness, as the legend says." Sir Brigands mentioned. "However, the dragon's coming spells misery for Gransys, if the Arisen does not reclaim his heart, the land will end in ruin…" Kenny and Kenneth weighted the momentous task ahead of us, not far in this new world and they been thrusted the very existence of this strange new world. It was hard for them, but what could they do? They assumed that if they wanted to go home, they had to accept the burden that was given to them… To defeat the dragon and reclaim their hearts.

Follow Sir Brigands outside, Rooke then said, "Well my task here is done, I hope to have served you adequately." He flashed his golden sign on his palm before slowly disappearing in a blue mist. "So, why don't we get you geared up?" Sir Brigands said as he led the two to the barracks. "To defeat the dragon, obviously you need weapons, I'm assuming both of you never had proper training before?" Sir Brigands questioned them. Suddenly, a man dressed in blue flowing robes with intricate symbols weaved in the cloth appeared, he had a wise expression and deep wrinkles, he appeared to be staring at Kenny. "Ah yes, gentlemen I'd like you to meet Savos, he's one of Gran Soren's most accomplished sorcerers and he's come down here for a visit." Savos continued to stare at Kenny and and he spoke in a dry tone, "You… I sense a peculiar power within you." Savos stared. "Oh… me?" Kenny said unsure what he meant. "Tell me boy, do you believe in magic?" A smile appeared on his face. "Magic?" The word echoed in Kenny's brain. "I have always been fascinated by magic, I wished it would have existed…" Kenny said. 'My boy, magic truly is real, the power to crush and raise the world…. " Savos said. "Oh… I…" Kenny seriously did not know what to make of it. "Brigands, this boy is now my apprentice for the day, I will teach him." Savos mentioned. Brigands nodded and smiled at Kenny, "Follow Savos, it's not often that a master sorcerer chooses to take on an apprentice." Kenny nodded, still slight dazed and he walked off with Savos. Sir Brigands turned to Kenneth, "Now what do we do with you?"

Savos and Kenny headed to a clearing not far from the encampment. There Savos laid out a wooden staff and some robes. "These were from my past apprentice… but now-" Kenny suddenly interrupted him and said, "How did you know I had this so called magic?" "Because, magic is not something everyone is endowed with, magic is a gift yet sometimes it is a curse. People who wield magic are strong hearted and tempered, magic is not a toy it is a discipline. I sensed great power in you, something I've never sensed as powerful throughout my entire career as a sorcerer. Plus, I know you are Arisen as well, I overheard your conversation with Sir Brigands. If you want to beat the dragon my friend, magic will be your greatest ally." There was a lapse of silence and Kenny put on the robes and the staff. "I'm ready to learn." Kenny said. Savos was slightly surprised at the quick willingness to learn but nevertheless he began to show Kenny how to truly harness the power of the world.

"Magic is an energy that is around us and within you, mages usually call for the magical energy within them while sorcerers can utilize magical energy from both the surroundings and within the caster." Said Savos. "What's the difference between and mage and sorcerer?" Kenny wondered. "A mage is able to cast elemental, healing and boons for theirselves and the party if they are travelling with one, a sorcerer deals with higher ranking elemental spells and debilitations." said Savos. "So now I'm going to teach you a few basic spells that will aid you during your journey, in future if I feel that you have the potential to master true sorcerer spells, return to Gran Soren's Spellcaster Tower and I will show you." "Now, I will teach to call forth a fireball from your staff, it is a very basic spell but takes time to truly master it, to release a fireball, allow the magical energy to flow through, imagine heat, flames, fire anything associated with fire and say, "Ingle." Suddenly, Kenny's staff glowed bright crimson and a red hot ball of fire zoomed from his staff, striking a small dead tree setting it ablaze. Savos stared at him, truly impressed, "you certainly do have quite the potential, being able to master a spell within a single try."

For the next few hours, Savos taught him several other spells to help him throughout his journey such as summoning a bolt of lightning from the sky, creating an aura of ice to freeze any who come near and creating a fog that will blind those who enter. As they walked back to the Encampment, they heard some ruckus coming from within the training grounds and they decided to take a look. To Kenny's amazement, it was Kenneth, darting around with a slender, gleaming longbow, a wooden target popped out from some hay bales and Kenneth let loose three arrows all three striking its mark. Suddenly, two wooden target sprung in front of him and Kenneth unsheathed two razor daggers and like a macabre dance, began slashing away at the target, he suddenly leaped into the air, and he landed atop one of the wooden targets and impaled it viciously through the target's would be heart.

Amazed at the spectacle, Kenny went to Sir Brigands who was standing close by, "Ah, back from lessons with Savos I see?" Sir Brigands stated. "Since when did Kenneth master archery?" Kenny said with a sense of disbelief. "Oh, while you were away I decided to test him with form of combat suited him the most, he picked up a longbow and after a few lessons from one of our master marksman, he's learned the basics of longbow archery pretty well, I'm truly surprised." As Kenneth walked towards him, panting Kenny said, "Wow, never knew you knew archery, why didn't you tell me this?" 'I don't know how it happened…. I guess I never knew I was a natural at it all the techniques and skills came almost second nature to me." "Right, now since both of you are combat worthy, I guess its time to show you your travelling partners, your pawns."


	3. Chapter 3- Alicia and Scout

**Chapter 3: Alicia and Scout**

Kenny and Kenneth were guided to a tent where a queer stone with symbols carved over its smooth surface sat in the center. As Kenneth and Kenny approached the stone, it began pulsating and a voice boomed within their head, "Well met Arisens, can you hear my voice?" "I am the voice of the Rift, the nexus for all pawns in existence." Kenneth and Kenny scars on their chests soon pulsated and glowed and before their eyes, a blue mist had enveloped them tightly. As the mist cleared, they realized they were not standing in the tent anymore, but rather, a vast infinite plain and above their heads, lights of wondrous colours danced in the heavens. "Now Arisens, I shall introduce you to your main pawns, these beings serve you and only you, they will not falter as along as you are still alive, they are your allies in battle as well as your greatest travelling companions." The voice boomed overhead. "A main pawn is a reflection of you, your hopes, dreams and desires all encased within a being, in essence it is you…" the voice spoke once more. "Now, let me scour the plains of your memories so you may meet your fellow pawns…"

Kenneth and Kenny felt a prodding node at their mind, scourging through memories and emotions they possessed. Soon, the prode retracted from their minds and the voice rang overhead, "Arisens! It is time for the creation of your pawns!" and thunder boomed overhead, the lights above began pulsating faster and faster and the wind began picking up, they saw a swirling cloud that was just directly above them and suddenly two figures descended from the clouds, like angels they swooped through the air and landed softly on the ground, as the dust cleared, Kenneth and Kenny gasped at what they saw. A girl dressed in simple blue robes, her eyes were a clear blue and her wavy light brown hair was tasseled playfully at her shoulders, she had a slim figure and a petite look and she donned a warm, pleasant smile. A wooden staff that branched outwards at the end with a white crystal nestled in the center was strapped neatly on her back. She approached Kenny and with a clear, sweet voice bowed and showed the symbol similar to Rooke's on her palm, "Greetings Arisen, I am Alicia, I hope that I may serve you as best as I can." Kenny began blushing and Alicia giggled in response.

The other girl appeared much more differently, she had long blond hair, with eyes that were a piercing black, appearing much more sturdily build that Alicia, she bore an air of seriousness, dressed in a suit of iron armor, she wielded a beautifully crafted longsword, a teardrop jewel placed at the hilt. In her other hand, a circular shield of iron with a lion emblem blazed in the center, she had a serious yet slightly cold expression on her face, as if she didn't really care about anything in particular. She performed the same gesture as Alicia but Kenneth noticed a touch of rebellion to the gesture as if she was forced to perform it out of tradition. "Good day Arisen, I am Scout, may our approaching journey be blessed with the Maker's guidance." "Arisen Kenny, Alicia serves as the white mage of your party, she has the power to cure, provide boons and cast debilitations." "Arisen Kenneth, Scout is a reliable warrior that will serve as the party's shield and you will play a large role with her in tandem." "Fellow Arisens, your grand journey is about to unravel, you will encounter hardships and trials along the way but no doubt I believe that you may face the dragon with grand confidence, with the aid of these two pawns, I wish you the Maker's luck!" The voice rang triumphantly. Suddenly, all of them were enveloped in the same blue mist and Kenny and Kenneth soon were transported back to the entrance of the tent with the riftstone.

Sir Brigands approached them and said, "Well it appears that all of you have been geared up, just before I set you guys off I want to test your abilities one last time, to see how you fare in a party." As Sir Brigands brought Kenny and Kenneth to the training grounds, Kenny suddenly noticed a strange figure clad in hooded red robes, standing in the corner in the far distance. He blinked and the figure was gone and he shrugged the incident off as if he was seeing things. In the training grounds, Sir Brigands said, "Right, for your final test all of you will be tested on coordination and cooperation in working as a party, in the vast world of Gransys, teamwork is probably the number one principle of staying alive." "So, shall we?" Sir Brigands said and he signaled to a guard above to open a nearby gate, out lunged a ferocious beast twice the size of a gorilla, Kenneth never thought he would see one in real life. 'Ogre!" cried Scout and she prepared for battle. "Tis simple minded! Magic is useful!" cried Alicia as she prepared a spell. "Master! Draw its attention away from the spellcasters!" Scout cried as she rapped her blade against her shield, in an attempt to draw its ire, the ogre turned to face her angrily and charged at her, suddenly a volley of arrows pierced the ogre's flesh causing it to roar in pain, "Come on, beast breath!" Kenneth said as he nocked another three arrows. The ogre charged at him but suddenly a spire of ice erupted from the ground, knocking the creature backwards, Kenneth saw Kenny quickly chanting another spell and Kenneth nodded in thanks.

"I grant you fire's blaze!" Alicia shouted as she gestured at Scout's sword and shield and suddenly her sword and shield glowed red hot, as she struck the ogre, it screamed in pain as its flesh seared under the enchanted blade, Alicia quickly muttered the spell again and Kenneth's bow and daggers lit up molten hot. "Tis best if two of us hold it down, Master! With me!" Scout said as she began rushing towards it and grabbed onto it tightly, trying not to get thrown off, Kenneth rushed towards it but the ogre saw it coming and flailed its left arm, winding Kenneth, causing him to tumble onto the earth, Kenneth coughed and blood dribbled from his mouth, "Be healed!" Alicia spoke as she chanted a spell that caused a glowing sphere of magic to appear around Kenneth, he felt a cooling sensation, as his body appeared to be repairing itself. "I imbue darkness!" Kenny shouted as a mist formed around the ogre, suddenly it panicked as it scrabbled to find its surrounding, "It's blinded, now!" Kenny shouted and he slammed the hilt of his staff on the ground and a spire of ice rose from the ground, knocking it to the ground once more, Kenneth rushed to it and climbed to its face, brandishing his dagger, he began tearing wildly at the creature's head, Scout followed by striking the beast with her sword, "Master, finish it off with magic!" Alicia cried. Kenny chanted furiously and shouted, "Levin!" and a bolt of electricity descended from the heavens, striking it in the chest, it convulsed wildly and lay still.

Sir Brigands clapped and congratulated them, "that was an excellent display of teamwork with a task fit to challenge even the most veteran of warriors, I think you guys deserve a meal and rest." he smiled, Kenneth and Kenny nodded gratefully, they had not gotten much rest or ate since they got there. As evening fell, Gransys took on a much more beautiful yet haunting appearance, stars filled the night sky and howling could be heard from beyond the Encampment, Kenny was seated near the fire, slurping a hearty bowl of lamb stew when Alicia popped down beside him and gave him a wide grin, "Great spellcasting today!" she beamed. Kenny gave a chuckle, "You weren't too bad yourself, where did you learn magic?" "I didn't learn any… it just comes to me naturally." Alicia said. "So master where did come from?" "Please, call me Kenny, I don't want to sound like I own you!" Kenny laughed. "Really? Great! Kenny… sounds like a great name!" Kenny laughed softly, "So you wanted to know where I came from?" Alicia nodded and Kenny began explaining his tale to her, Alicia would often pose questions about his family or his friends and would seem genuinely interested in everything. "Do you think people will be concerned about you back in your world?" Alicia asked "I don't know… maybe their searching for us?" Kenny said as he gazed into the fire reminiscing about home.

On the other side of the Encampment, Kenneth was taking a solitary walk, gazing at the stars where he noticed Scout sitting by herself, polishing her blade. She is my pawn… Kenneth thought to himself as he strutted along to Scout with a smile plastered across his face, "Hello Scout nice battling today!" Scout looked up at him, "Oh master, is there something you require?" "No, no there's nothing I just want to check up on you and Scout, you don't need to call me master, you do not owe me anything, you are your own free being…" Kenneth said. Scout blushed slightly and continued scrubbing her sword but at a much more quicker pace than before. Kenneth felt slightly embarrassed, his voice strangled in his throat, he wished her a good night and walked off, leaving behind a slightly awkward moment. As Kenneth walked back to the tents, he saw a Kenny chatting with a woman, as soon as Kenny saw him he signaled Kenneth over. The woman, with her mocha skin, brown eyes, short bushy hair and authorative aura greeted Kenneth as Ser Mercedes. "Well met Arisens, I am Ser Mercedes, I've been hearing much talk about you two throughout the day, the men are saying that you two are the saviors of this land. Well it matters to me not if you are saints or sinners, I would appreciate the extra hands around here, we need all the help we can get, if we want to defeat the dragon. Now I assume that both of you must be tired, giving the events that have happened to you today, I will ask my men to lead you to your tents, I shall brief you on the upcoming events tomorrow."

As Kenny laid down on the rough mat that was provided, he began thinking of Fairview. Will they ever see their world again? The thought reverberated within his head as sleep overcame him. After what it seems like an eternity, Kenny woke up feeling slightly groggy and sore from lying on the on ground for the entire night. CRASH! A sudden noise caused Kenny to leap out of bed and scrabble outside and what he saw outside made his blood freeze. A giant hydra, towering above him was slithering and crushing everything underneath its path, soldiers attempted hacking away at the beast, but its massive size and tough scales made it extremely difficult to damage, a soldier suddenly was plucked from the ground screaming, he was tossed into the air and one of the head swallowed him whole, the hydra noticed him and hissed, one of its heads zipped towards him, jaws wide open when suddenly a torrent of arrows struck its head, causing it to reel in pain, Kenny gazed over and saw Kenneth with his longbow drawn, a wry smile on his face. "Thanks!" Kenny muttered. "Try not to get eaten…" Kenneth said as he prepped more arrows. "Kenny! Combine our debilitations, the effect would be more potent!" Alicia cried. Kenny nodded and prepared a blinding spell. "Kenneth, once they've debilitated one of the heads, climb the head and try chopping it off!" Scout said. Kenny and Alicia raised their staffs and cried, "Darkness falls!" and one of the four hydra heads writhed, its vision robbed. "Now!" Kenneth and Scout rushed to the blinded head and Scout stooped with her shield raised, "I'll launch you skyward!" Kenneth stepped onto her shield and like a springboard, he was propelled to the head where he clung onto the head for dear life, using one of his daggers he plunged the daggers into the flesh of the blinded hydra's head, screeching in pain. "I can't hold on!" Kenneth screamed. "Hold on I'll be there shortly!" Scout barked as she struggled to climb the writhing head. Kenneth felt his grip slipping and suddenly he slipped, tumbling to the earth, he smashed onto the earth, bones snapping with a sickening crunch. "Kenneth!" Scout cried as she scrabbled down to aid her master. The hydra saw this as an opportunity and snaked towards Kenneth, but suddenly a wall of flame ignited between Kenneth and the hydra forcing it to retreat. "Alicia! Get Kenneth healed, I'm going to try something!" Kenny said, lowering his staff. Alicia quickly uttered a spell, "And your ills are cured!" and Kenneth felt his bones molding back together again as the green glowing sphere encased him, "Thanks Alicia!" Kenneth muttered. "Always happy to help." she smiled as she got another spell ready.

Kenny came back, with what appeared to be a barrel in his hands, flinging it with all his might, it sailed in the air and in a mouthful, one of the hydra head's swallowed the barrel whole, a lump appeared in its throat. "Shoot it!" Kenny cried. Kenneth composed himself and aimed at the lump. "Alicia now!" Kenny cried. "Fire! Lend thy kiss!" Alicia shouted and Kenneth's bow glowed with a fiery red, summoning all his might he let loose three blazing arrows, imbedding deep into the lump at the hydra's throat, suddenly an explosion was heard as the barrel exploded and ripped the head right off the hydra, sailing through the air and landing on the ground with a thud, the hydra head hissed in utter defiance then lay still. The other three heads turned tailed and fleed into the deep recess of the forest. Kenny noticed what appeared to be a glowing red scar on the top of its head that slowly faded as the hydra's life ebbed away. Ser Mercedes scrambled towards Kenny and Kenneth with several soldiers in tail. They saw the hydra's head and gasped in admiration. "I'll be damned! This is your handiwork?" one soldier exclaimed. "Truly amazing, taking out a hydra with your bare hands!" another cried. "Arisen… now I see where the legends arose. Good teamwork, swift judgment…" Ser Mercedes said. "Arisens if I may suggest, you should accompany me to offer the hydra head to the duke in Gran Soren, it will make a fine prize and you may further your endeavor to face the dragon as the duke is a past Arisen…" "The duke is a past Arisen, perhaps he may have more in depth knowledge about our quest.." Kenny said. "Well's it is worth a shot.." Kenneth muttered. "Excellent, I will have plans for us to leave at dawn, meet me at the The Mountain Waycastle, it is not too far from here, just a short walk down from Unusual Beach." Kenny and Kenneth nodded in reply, tired but grateful.

They both surveyed the Encampment, what once was a proud hold now lies in utter ruin with many structures crushed and destroyed, soldiers tended to the wounded and Kenny spotted Alicia standing by a soldier uttering healing spells. "You know, Alicia really is a part of you…" Kenneth said. "Really?" Kenny looked at Kenneth quizzically. "Yeah, she friendly, sweet and very benevolent, she defiantly represents a part of you." Kenneth spoke. Kenny smiled and chuckled, "And what about Scout?" Kenneth faltered slightly, "Well I don't really seem to get along with her very well." "Well, she is you in a sense, and you usually keep your emotions quite reserved, but with the right people you open up." Kenny said encouragingly. "Yeah, I suppose…" Kenneth sighed. He scanned the surroundings for Scout, but he didn't seem to find her. "I'm going to look for Scout, catch you later." Kenneth said while running off. Think Kenneth, if I was Scout where would I be? Kenneth's face suddenly lighted up in realization as he rushed out of the north door of the Encampment.

Exiting the Encampment, the landscape opened up, to his right, was the vast blue sea below the cliff face the Encampment was perched on. To his right, a vast woodland that was brimming with creatures both feral and friendly, a path not too far down the trail branched down to Unusual Beach, a sprawling stretch of beautiful sand that glittered under the hot afternoon sun. Heading down the path, Kenneth spotted a lone figure sitting, her blonde hair flapping in the cool sea breeze, Kenneth immediately recognized her as Scout. Seabirds squawked overhead and the waves lapped on the shore, inviting Kenneth to take a much-needed dip. Heading towards her, Kenneth thought back to what happened last night and hope that relations won't be as awkward as last time. Sitting down next to Scout, he breathed a long sigh as he plopped on the sand. "How did you know I was here?" Scout said not taking her eyes off the view of the sea. "Well, you are me after all, and I enjoy solitary walks and alone time just to stop and smell the roses." Kenneth said. "So… why did you become a warrior?" Kenneth asked. Scout tensed for a moment, trying her best to avoid the question. "I hate being a pawn…" Scout uttered under her breath. Kenneth didn't know how to answer, he only uttered a why. "You… you wouldn't understand" she said pushing her hair back in annoyance. "Being a pawn… a puppet dancing on a string." Scout said, her eyes cold with contempt. Kenneth tried saying something, say something, come on! He screamed at himself in his head but it was too late, Scout stood and apologized for troubling him and walked back to the Encampment, leaving behind a confused and slightly hurt Kenneth sat on the beach.

**Author's Note: Hopefully this story is able to sate the appetite of Dragon's Dogma fans out there. If you enjoy the story, it would do wonders if you could drop a friendly bit of feedback. Once again, thanks for reading and hope you have enjoyed it thus far! :) **


	4. Chapter 4- The Moonsbit Pass

**Chapter 4: The Moonsbit Pass**

"Ser Mercedes has left for The Mountain Waycastle, she did not want to disturb your rest but she said she would be waiting for you at the waycastle for departure to Gran Soren." a soldier reported. It was dawn the next day as Kenneth and Kenny were preparing to leave for the waycastle. They had their supplies ready and were about to take off when Savos and Sir Brigands approached them. " Well I truly wish you the best of luck on your travels, it will take you far and wide throughout Gransys but with the Maker's guidance, I am sure you'll see it through and before you leave I would like to send you off with a parting gift as thanks for slaying the hydra." Sir Brigands grinned. Savos presented what appeared to be a small book to Kenny, "This is a list of basic spells that will definatly be useful for your journey, study the spells carefully and if you do have the chance in Gran Soren, pop down to the Spellcaster Tower." Kenny smiled and thanked Savos profusely, promising to improve the next time they met. Sir Brigands approached Kenneth and presented him with a fabulous longbow, sleek and shiny made of flexible willow. "This longbow is usually given to our most veteran warrior, but I believe you should deserve it." Kenneth clutched the longbow and bowed in thanks. 'I will utilize all that you have taught me." Kenneth said. With all their provisions prepared, they set off from the north gate to The Mountain Waycastle.

At last their journey truly had begun, they set off from the north gate along the trail that passed Unusual Beach, the sun was high in the sky and the weather mild and cool. As they trudged along, Kenneth approached Kenny who was busy reading his spellbook. "So, how was your meeting with Scout?" Kenny asked without taking his eyes off the book. "It wasn't very good… she seemed unwilling to talk and she did say she hated being a pawn…" Kenneth muttered eying Scout who was travelling not far behind. "Well Kenneth, Scout is part of your conscience and what she's currently doing now is no different to what you do back at home." Kenny said flipping to another page. Kenneth thought back to Fairview High, which seemed liked ages ago… Kenny was right in a sense. Kenneth wasn't much of a sociable person, often awkward in large groups and would rather spend time by himself in the boarding house, writing, reading… anything to take his mind off the real world, perhaps Scout was the same. Passing by the coast, they began climbing a windy hill, scents of pine and berries filled the woodland with an intoxicating aroma but all too soon a group of shady men slinked from the shadows of the trees. "Turn out your pockets… and we might just spare your lives…" one of the men growled. "Easy fellas, we don't want any trouble…" Kenny said with a cautious tone. The man just sniggered and snapped his fingers; soon the bandits attacked them, eager to grab the loot off their dead bodies.

"Arisen, with me!" Scout roared, using her sword she swung it in a grand arc, catapulting a bandit high in sky. Kenneth took careful aim and fired a volley of arrows at the airborne bandit, the arrows made short work of him, his arrow ridden body smashing on the ground. Kenny motioned with his staff, "Protect me, o spirit of the staff!" Suddenly, orbs of energy began circulating Kenny, a bandit tried using his sword to strike Kenny but he was blown back several feet when one of the orbs struck him on the chest. Kenny the swung his staff in the air, "Ingle" he cried as a fireball launched from his staff, striking a bandit right in his face. "I grant you lighting's fangs!" Alicia boomed, as both Kenneth and Scouts weapons crackled with electricity. Kenneth aimed his longbow in the air and fired and a rain of electric infused arrows pelted the group of bandits, killing some immediately. "Master! A sorcerer there!" Alicia cried as she spotted a black robed figure. He muttered a spell and suddenly, Kenneth saw wisps coming from the dead bodies of the bandits and skulls began floating around the sorcerer. He grinned wickedly and shouted, "Souls of the dead, seek the living!" the skulls zipped from the sorcerer striking Kenneth and Scout, Kenneth suddenly felt extremely weak, he dropped his longbow in exhaustion, on his knees. "Kenneth has been badly cursed! " Scout cried, as she lay on the ground, in the same predicament as Kenneth. "Hold on, I'll cure your debilitations!" Alicia cried as she frantically chanted a spell. Kenny faced the sorcerer and began chanting a spell and the sorcerer snapped his fingers and three bandits charged at Kenny, their blades drawn. He suddenly screamed, "Ice, lend thy bite!" and an aura of ice formed around him, as soon as the bandits touched the aura, their hands froze solid. Shrieking due to frostbite, they rolled on the ground, no longer a threat. The sorcerer merely scoffed and waved his staff and suddenly he conjured a whip of lighting, striking it, electricity crackled as the whip struck, lashing the whip towards, Kenny shrieked as electricity coursed through his thigh where the electricity struck, the sorcerer raised to strike again but suddenly, he was blasted back by a arrow, pinning his lifeless body to a tree. Kenny looked and saw Kenneth, panting. "Good shot…" Kenny muttered as Alicia healed him up. "Thanks…" Kenneth said. After resting, they were on the road again, eager to get to The Mountain Waycastle before noon.

Pretty soon, they arrived at the waycastle, a grand gate obstructing them and whatever path lay beyond, a campsite had been set up and soldiers could be seen talking and chatting and going about their daily business. Ser Mercedes appeared to be chatting with one of the soldiers, when she noticed she walked over and gave a slight smile, "Ah Arisen! Glad your party made it, as you can see the hydra's head will be transport by cart, it is slow going and I hope you may bear with it, the route to Gran Soren will not be very easy, we must pass through Moonsbit Pass, a treacherous pass that is filled with every sort of foul creature, I hoped that you would escort the cart to Gran Soren, but I feel that will not be much of a task for you, after all, you did slay a hydra!" she said. After the final preparations, Ser Mercedes gave the signal and the gate slowly opened, revealing a rocky path that cut through a dense canyon, as they passed through the trail, Kenneth feel awfully claustrophobic, as the path was narrow and the walls of the canyon towering above him. 'So Ser Mercedes? Are you from Gran Soren?" Kenny asked as they walked. 'No, no I'm acutually from Hearthstone, a land quite far from Gransys, my father the duke of Hearthstone sent me here in an attempt to provide aid for Gransys as our nations have sworn to aid any besieged by the dragon." Kenny nodded thoughtfully as they continued their trudge through the canyon floor.

Above the canyon, a red robed figure stood and watched the cart, his skin bore a pale green contrast, he was short compared to most men but what was most horrific about his appearance was the rotting wound at his right eye. By his side, two figures in black robes stood silent, "Ah Arisens… doomed to a cruel fate by the hands of the dragon… why not we… spare them of their misery? He turned his back where a Cyclops was chained in a cage, howling in fury it attempt to grab the figure but the steel chains held it tight, its grasp restricted. The red clad figure merely uttered a spell and suddenly the Cyclops fell into a stupor, a red mark burned into its forehead. "Finish the Arisens!" the red robed figure cried as the cage was opened and the brainwashed beast sprung free, desperate for Kenny and Kenneth's blood. Below the canyon, Alicia walked next to Kenny with her usual beam on her face, "What sort of city is Gran Soren? I'm excited to see it!" she exclaimed. Kenny smiled at her enthusiasm, "you seem awfully excited." Alicia giggled, "I just can't help it, here we are on a grand adventure, who knows what lies in wait?" Just before Kenny could reply, a roar was heard in front. The cart stopped and the soldiers slowly drew their swords. "Stay calm men…" Ser Mercedes reassured them. "Cyclops!" one soldier screamed as suddenly a Cyclops with long, bladed tusks and towering height came running towards them, in one of its hands it wielded a cudgel as big as a tree. It charged at the soldiers slamming them with its cudgel, sending them flying through the air like ragdolls. "Protect the cart at all costs!" Ser Mercedes barked raising her shield. "The beast's weak point is its eye, Arisen Kenneth, I'll boost you up!" Scout screamed as she stooped to propel Kenneth to the eye but the Cyclops saw it coming and smashed the cudgel on the ground, causing Kenneth to be thrown back several meters. "Lightning serves useful to stun the beast, I'll enchant our weapons!" Alicia cried as she prepared a spell but suddenly the beats turned its attention on Alicia, it snatched her from where she was standing and slowly began to squeeze, "Let go fiend!" Alicia gasped as its grip became tighter and tighter

"Split the sky!" Kenny cried as several bolts of lighting descended on the wicked beast, stunning it and loosening its grip on Alicia. "Are you ok?" Kenny cried rushing to her. "I was clumsy…" she muttered and went to prepare another spell. 'Quickly while its stunned!" Kenneth cried, getting up. "With me, Arisen!" Scout cried and Kenneth spirited to her and she propelled her high into the sky, he suddenly latched onto the beast's face and with a roar, plunged a dagger into the Cyclops's eye. It howled in agonizing pain and grabbed Kenneth from its face and hurled him forcefully onto the ground, Kenneth's body couldn't bear the brunt of the smash and his arms and legs snapped under the force, he shrieked in pain but he could not move, "Kenneth!" Kenny screamed and rushed towards him but the Cyclops regained its composure and with blurred vision proceeded to raise its gargantuan foot to stomp Kenneth to death, Kenneth could only stare in horror as its foot raised, ready to crush his broken body but suddenly his body was pushed forcefully aside and he screamed in pain but he was out of way of the Cyclops's foot, struggling to get up he saw who pushed him away… it was Scout, he saw she trying to evade after she pushed him away but the foot crashed down, with Scout underneath it…

"Scout!" Kenneth let out an agonizing cry. He did not know Scout well, but she was him, watching her die was as if he stabbed a part of himself, but she risked her life to save his life… out of duty. "Alicia, heal Kenneth!" he barked as he muttered a spell. "But what about Scout?" Alicia cried. "Get Kenneth to safety first! We don't want the lost of two lives!" Kenny roared. "Darkness ensues!" Kenny screamed as a thick fog blinded the Cyclops. "Its blinded!" Ser Mercedes cried to her remaining men. "Climb the beast and strike the eye!" she yelled as she and a few soldiers charged at the beast. "Anodyne!" Alicia cried as she conjured a glowing green sphere and encased Kenneth, he gasped in pain as his bones mottled together, ripped flesh stitching slowly. At last, he shakily stood up, pure fury in his eyes. Kenny waved his staff in an arc and a spire of ice erupted from the ground, impaling the beast's eye. It toppled over and it landed on the ground with a thud. "It's fallen, all hands attack!" Ser Mercedes cried. The soldiers soon began hacking away at the Cyclops. "Alicia, enchant my longbow…" Kenneth muttered, an edge in his voice. Alicia started prepping the spell as Kenneth drew his longbow, stretching the cord further and further, storing power into the loaded arrow, the longbow creaked and groaned under the pressure and Kenneth's arm began quivering, his heartbeat became more rapid, time itself seem to slow. "I aid you with the crack of lighting!" Alicia cried as waved her staff. The longbow buzzed with electrical energy. With a roar, the Cyclops got up, enraged. "Fall back!" Ser Mercedes cried as the Cyclops got up, roaring in fury. It faced Kenneth and began to charge. "Maker guide my arrow!" Kenneth unleashed a primal roar and let loose the arrow, it zipped at the speed of lighting and with a sickening thud imbedded itself deep into the already wounded eye, electricity crackled at the entry point, causing the Cyclops to bend over and with final roar of pain, it slumped on the ground, to lay forever still.

Kenneth edged closer and closer to the body of Scout, her body a crumpled heap on the floor. He dropped to his knees and began to weep, he rarely weeped, he was usually one to conceal his emotions but now they were overflowing. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered as he laid his hand on her unmoving chest. All of a sudden, his scar began to glow, he gasped as suddenly Scout took a gasp of air and her eyes open. "Scout!" he cried and impulsively embraced her. Although she was confused, she blushed ferociously. "How.. how" Kenneth could not even utter the words. "An Arisen can revive fallen pawns anytime, the merely have to touch their scar and touch the pawn's chest to revive them." Ser Mercedes said, walking towards them. Kenneth wiped his tears away and helped Scout up, both of them blushing and looking away. 'Errr… thank you Arisen…" she muttered. "No problem…" Kenneth uttered. "Men! Today we have not one, but two presents to present to the duke, they will hereld us as heroes of the realm, prepare to feast and drink like there is no tomorrow!" Ser Mercedes cried. Shouts of joy erupted from the remaining soldiers; glad the titanic battle was over.

The red hooded figure above, observing the victory merely viewed it with cold, hard expression. 'Perhaps I have underestimated the talents of the Arisens…" he muttered as he walked away with his black hooded minions in tow. At last, as dusk approached, they had escaped the canyon and it opened up to a vast plain of grass and in the distance, a grand city stood proudly, Gran Soren… "Gran Soren is in sight, we will reach there by nightfall!" Ser Mercedes cried. After an uneventful trek, they finally reached the gates of Gran Soren. "We've made it safely, thank the Maker. Walk proud through these streets men, we are saviors to these people!" Ser Mercedes cheered as the doors to the city opened. As the cart rolled into the street, people gasped and pointed at the monstrosity. "Hail! Hail! The Arisens are in tow!" Ser Mercedes cried. People rushed over to Kenneth, Kenny and their pawns gushing and cheering at their saviors, the idols that determine the life and death of their world.


	5. Chapter 5- What Lies Below

**Chapter 5: What Lies Below**

Gran Soren was a beautiful bustling city, with its high and impenetrable thick walls of concrete and stone. Within the city, it was divided into four main sections. The Urban quarter with shops carrying dizzying aromas, tastes and sights with crammed in narrow stone cobble ways. The craftsman quarter housed the services and merchants that circulated goods around the city, it stretched open to a wide field where crops of all sorts grew and cultivated underneath the warm Gransys sun. There was also the Slums, a desolate, dirty place where ragged men and women live in aqueduct, barely scraping together a living. In complete contrast, there were the Noble quarters, where the wealthy and affluent stayed in grand mansions that oozed luxury, within the same vicinity housed a grand church, whose bells chime cheerfully throughout the streets of Gran Soren. And finally, there was the Duke's Demesne, a lavish and grand castle where the highly respected Duke Edmund Dragonsbane resided. These were all the observations made by Kenny and Kenneth during first day touring the city. After resting a night at the Gran Union Inn, Ser Mercedes said she would send word to the duke and someone will be in touch with them in a couple of days, she ushered them to sojourn the city awhile to while the time away. After their tour of the city, they decided to head back to the inn for lunch where Scout and Alicia were already waiting.

"Hello Arisens, how was the tour of the city?" Alicia chimed. "It was lovely, this city's huge" Kenny responded. "Well don't stand on ceremony! Shall we lunch?" Alicia gestured them to sit at the adjourning seat. The inn was just as lovely as the city, it consisted of a cozy dining area, where a cheery fire roared in the fireplace, there were plenty of windows that allowed sunlight to pour in on lovely sunny days, there were rooms that were comfortable and spacious with soft beds and bathing facilities'. The innkeeper, Asalam was a friendly man, slightly pudgy and wore clothes that were a bit too small all the time but always tried to make them feel welcome. As they dined on bread, roast meat and vegetables, Kenny suddenly said, "Shall we go to the Spellcaster Tower? Savos would be happy if we popped in." "Nah, I'm too tired, might just take a walk." Kenneth muttered, nibbling a piece of meat. "I'll follow…" Scout whispered. Kenneth was surprised, perhaps Scout was warming up to him? "I'll follow you!" Alicia smiled. "Very well, I suppose we'll back at the inn and around dusk?" Kenny said while getting up with Scout following suit. "Yeah, I suppose…" Kenneth said.

The Spellcaster Tower was located in the heart of the Urban quarter, nearby various mages and sorcerers were going to and fro from the tower. It was a beautiful structure with stone brick walls and gargoyles perched imposingly as decorations. Inside, the ground floor was bustling with activity with people chatting and discussing, in the center of the ground floor a statue of a sorcerer, wise and slightly intimidating was placed. "Ah, Arisen Kenny I didn't expect you to arrive at Gran Soren so soon." a voice called. Kenny spun around and was greeted by a smiling Savos. "Hello Savos, the magic book proved very useful, the spells will defiantly serve me in the long run." Kenny smiled. "Well, I'm glad you find it useful, shall we adjourn to my study?" Savos gestured to them. They climbed the steps of the tower till they finally reached the top floor where Savos's office laid. It was a grand study with various bookshelves holding precious magical tomes and research notes, a posh carved oak table sat in the far edge with a huge window that offered a panoramic view of Gran Soren. There was also a fireplace where a grand painting hung over it. "So what's your plan here in Gran Soren?" Savos asked staring out the window. "Ser Mercedes said that she will send word to the duke about us, she'll be contacting us in a couple of days." Kenny said. "Perhaps while you wait you should go visit the Pawn Guild in the Craftsman quarters?" Savos suggested. "Ah yes Arisen! I forgot to mention this when we got here that we should go visit the guild, they should receive word that the Arisens are here in Gran Soren." Alicia said. "That sounds like a good idea…" Kenny thought. His glance was cast over to the painting he spotted earlier, now that he closely observed the painting, it appeared to be Savos grinning with a young gentlemen with long hair, black eyes and a warm smile. "Who's this Savos?" Kenny casually asked. Suddenly Savos didn't look all that happy, as if Kenny stirred up something very unpleasant. "That… was my past apprentice, a person I should have forgotten a long time ago…" Savos whispered, bitterness in his voice. "You did mention him in the clearing where you trained me, what was he like?" Kenny asked. "He… he was difficult… I'm sorry Arisen Kenny but I feel that you should be getting to the Pawn Guild…" Savos said, pain creeping in his voice. Kenny, slightly hurt thanked Savos and left, questions left burning in his mind. As Kenny left, Savos glanced over the photo, tears slowly rolling down his withered face.

On the other side of the city, Kenneth and Scout strolled through the streets of the Noble quarter where men and women dressed in fine gown paraded the street, talking and laughing among themselves. "I wanted to thank you… for saving me…" Scout muttered as they walked. "It was nothing…" Kenneth shuffled awkwardly. "I understand that you have a side that you like to keep to yourself, you don't like coming out of your shell, don't you?" Kenneth looked at Scout. "I.. yes I do.." Scout looked away slightly embarrassed. "Hey, I'm like that too, sometimes I feel that the real world's superficial, always preferred the world up here." Kennth tapped his head and smiled. Scout chuckled as they strolled, "In truth, I may act like a tough warrior outside, I'm actually quite sensitive, I just don't like showing my emotions… they always take control of me." "Yeah… I know how you feel, ever since…. my father passed away, I learned that emotions make you weak, it exposes you to life's torment." Kenneth said shakily. "I'm so sorry, I never knew…" Scout said. "Its ok, what was important was I moved on, that the memory just faded…." Kenneth said. Scout was about to say something but Kenneth suddenly cut her off, saying that they should get back to the inn. Scout sighed and followed him.

Maybe… we weren't so different… after all…

Back at the inn, they found Kenny and Alicia waiting for them, Kenny soon began telling them about this pawn guild that they should visit as Savos had advised it. Seeing as they had nothing that was occupying them, they may as well pay a visit. Heading down to the Craftsman Quarters, they entered a building to the far left of the fields, it was a slightly dilapidated buildings, crumbling in some areas but the building remained in somewhat good conditions. Within the building, they lay a riftstone similar to the one they saw at the Encampment. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of them, dressing in clean, neat caretaker garb, he offered a pleasant smile and spoke in a clear tone, "Welcome Arisens, my name is Barnaby we have been expecting your arrival, it brings us pawns joy to see the rebirth of two new Arisen at this age. He bowed and revealed the golden scar on his hand. "You're a pawn too?" Kenny gasped. "Yes, I too accompanied an Arisen years ago, but unfortunately he fell prey to the dragon when he left to reclaim his heart, I was aimless for some time… but I found new purpose by acting as a caretaker for riftstones." "But enough of sad tales, this is time for rejoice as we usher the arrival of two new Arisens!" Barnaby cried.

As night fell, Gran Soren began to glow in the lazy light of torches and oil lamps, the streets were more quieter now, with only the occasional traveller passing through, the cobblestone streets illuminated the light from the lamps, providing a serene, yet somehow haunting shimmer to the walkways and alleys. Kenneth, Kenny and their pawns were seated in a room downstairs where they tucked into a rich feast of lamb stew, roast and stuffing and hearty homemade bread. The mood at the table was boisterous and lively, as Kenneth and Kenny recalled their journey to Gran Soren, even Scout let out a chuckle once or twice as she picked around at her food. As the plates were being cleared, Barnaby had a slightly troubled expression on his face, "What's wrong Barnaby?" Kenny quizzed him. "Arisens, I understand that I would have to bring up the matter at some point in time, it pains me to bring it up seeing as both of you just arrived but the matter has worsen and I fear that my hand has been forced." "Care to explain?" Kenneth asked. "Well, beneath this building lies an ancient structure called the Everfall, said to be even older than Gran Soren itself, no one dares enter due to the creatures that fester below, but the guards have reported tremors that have shaken the entire area during the middle of the night, no one dares to enter the Everfall, so I would ask that perhaps both of you investigate, after all the Everfall has connections to the Arisens as the legends have it…" Barnaby trailed off, awaiting the Arisens reply. Kenny looked at Kenneth, who appeared to be deep in thought. "We may find out some valuable information… that may lead us home." Kenny motioned at Kenneth. 'Alright, fine we'll have a look the first thing tomorrow morning.." Kenneth finally said..

As dawn rose, Kenneth and Kenny began preparations to enter the Everfall, Barnaby handed each of them a lantern. 'This will guide you through the Everfall, pray to the Maker that you do not get the lantern extinguished, you may never find your way back…." Barnaby uttered with a grave tone. After their final preparations had finished, Barnaby led them further down into a basement where a rusted iron gate led into inky darkness. "There is the gate to the Everfall, may the Maker guide you…" Barnaby said. Taking a deep breath, the four entered the gate, slowly being swallowed by the darkness. Lighting their laterns up, they gasped at the sight that beheld them, a huge deep chamber that spanned many stories high, a narrow path appeared to circle the edge of the chamber, the rest was basically a sheer drop to the bottom where Kenny saw what appeared to be a blue light. 'I dislike the feel of this place…" Alicia said. "Somehow, I feel that I bear a connection to this place…." Scout uttered in awe. As they slowly walked down the narrow path, Kenny caught a whiff of something horrid, as if it was… decaying flesh. "Undead!" Alicia cried as suddenly a couple of horrid beings, rotting in various areas of their body, shuffled forward in a bid to sink their teeth into fresh meat. "Don't allow them to swarm!" Scout cried as she bashed one off the path as it hurtled off the sheer drop. "I grant you sacred radiance!" Alicia cried as she enchanted Kenneth's arrows with blessed light. Kenneth nocked several arrows and fired it at the horde of undead, slicing into them like a hot knife through butter. "Make it rain!" Kenneth cried as he shot a flurry of holy arrows into the air and they rained down on the horde, causing them to scream and moan in pain. "Fire, weave me a wall!" Kenny cried as he twirled his staff and waved it in a sweeping motion. A wall of fire erupted from the ground, killing and severely wounding many undead. "Ahhh! Help!" a cry was heard from Scout as several undead latched on her, trying to pin her down. "Kenny! With me!" Kenneth cried as he rushed to Scout's aid. "Holy light, cleanse all evil!" Kenny cried as he unleashed a bolt of light from his staff that struck the undead, causing them to reel backwards. Kenneth sent another volley of light enchanted arrows into the sky, all of them landing with a sickening thud on the group of undead. "Are you ok?" Kenneth motioned to Scout. "I'm fine…" Scout said shakily as they headed further into the depths of the Everfall.

A little while later, their route was blocked by a tall iron gate, "There seems to be a path here…" Scout motioned an a destroyed region of the wall to reveal a smaller path that snaked inwards into the darkness. Traversing down the path, they felt the crunch of bones that littered the floor, "Some of these are… human" Kenny said in a croaky voice. Soon, they reached the end of the path that lead them to a medium sized room that contained a lever at the far end. "Maybe that's the lever for the door?" Alicia asked. Going over, Kenny grunted as he pushed the lever down forcefully, causing a grinding sound to be heard. "That must be the door" Kenneth said, but just as they were about to leave, he heard the rattle of bones. Suddenly, to their horror they saw the bones moving and molding together into their original form, clubs, swords and staffs suddenly began molting onto the bones, the wretched fiends stared at the terrified group for a second before suddenly charging at them, swords drawn and staffs raised.

"Skeleton warriors and mages!" Alicia cried, "Such fiends would defiantly be weak to holy light, I'll enchant our weapons!" she cried. Kenny waved his staff and chopped his hands downwards, "Let lighting smite thee!" as bolts of electricity rained from the heavens, stunning and shocking the skeletons. "Arisen, rid of the spellcasters first!" Scout cried to Kenneth as she rushed towards the group of spell casting skeletons. "I bless thy weapon with light!" Alicia cried as their weapons glimmered of enchanted light. Scout drove her sword upwards, sending the group of skeleton magi airborne, "Now Arisen finish it!" Scout cried. Kenneth took careful aim at the airborne skeletons before firing a volley of arrows, diminishing them into little more than dust. "May sacred radiance guide me!" Alicia cried and she slammed the hilt of her staff on the floor and orbs of light shot into the sky, raining from the heavens, causing the skeletons to shriek under the holy flames and forever dissipate. As they exited the small path, they return to the main circular route and finally made their way to the bottom of the Everfall. There, they had found the source of light, it appeared to be sort sort of throne sitting in the middle of the circular light, underneath the throne were large cracks that gave off a eerie blue light from beneath. Upon closer inspection, Kenny found the words, "The Flameservant's Throne" etched onto the seat of the throne. As Kenny edged closer to touch the etching, they heard a sudden rumbling sound and out of beneath, red tentacles burst from the cracks, each bearing a set of razor sharp fangs. The "lips" of one appeared to be moving and suddenly, a red hot fireball burst from its maw, creating a small hole on the floor. "RUN!" was the first thing Kenny heard as Alicia broke out of her stupor.

"Its an evil eye, we can't face it now!" Alicia cried as they spirited upwards, back to the entrance which seemed miles away, out from the walls and the floors tentacles seemed to creep out them, snapping and biting away at the group. "We're almost there!" Scout yelled as she saw the entranceway, fireballs zoomed passed the group and the tentacles hissed in protest of them ever leaving this place alive. "Hurry!" Kenneth shouted as he reached the entrance, as soon as the last person was through, he slammed the gate shut, the hiss of the tentacles now faded and distant. Panting, Kenny asked if everyone was all right and everyone muttered they were ok. "What was that?!" Kenny cried. "I don't know… maybe Barnaby may provide us with answers.." Kenneth said as they trudged upwards towards the safety of the Pawn Guild. As they arrived at the basement of the Pawn Guild, Barnaby was there, as soon as he saw them, the worry on his face instantly vanished. "Arisens, thank goodness you made it out, I heard the tremors from below and got worried." "We saw.. some kind of light at the depths of the Everfall and that beast with the tentacles, what was it?" Kenny questioned him. "A light at the furthest depths and a tentacle beast?" Barnaby echoed. "That is concerning and in sad truth, even we pawns know little of the Everfall, however this will defiantly serve as a reminder for us to redouble our efforts in keeping watch over the Everfall." As the group headed upwards, Kenneth glanced back towards the entrance of the Everfall, somehow… he knew it wasn't the last time they'll see this place again…

As soon as they stepped out of the Pawn Guild, a soldier rushed up to them, panting and wheezing. "Are you the Arisen?" the soldier gasped. Both Kenny and Kenneth nodded and the soldier regained his composure and saluted. "The Duke brings his most gracious welcome, he would love to see you, however due to pressing issues of the dragon attacks on several areas in Gransys, the Duke would like to postpone the meeting till a much more suitable time, however the Duke has not forsaken your quest. He has decided to make you members of the official Wyrm Hunt, a group of his Grace's forces dedicated to stopping the dragon, he thinks that you make acquire useful information about the dragon and your quest from such a group." "The Duke confers both of you with the Wyrm Hunt License, speak to Ser Maximillian at the castle gates at daybreak tomorrow for more information." The soldier says as he hands two pieces of parchment. The soldier salutes them once more and disappears into the cool dark streets of Gran Soren once more. As Kenny and Kenneth gazed upon the parchments, they felt they held in their hands another key in unraveling the mystery that besieged them.


	6. Chapter 6- The Search For Salvation

**Chapter 6: The Search For Salvation**

Daylight banished the shadows off Gran Soren's streets and brought back life to the cold, dank streets. As the party weaved their way through the market that was a stone throw's away from their inn, Kenneth took in all the sights and smells of the market from the rich aroma of the dizzying array of spices, vendors hollering prices, maidens carrying pots of milk and spices precariously on their head, it was a lot to absorb from the regular supermarkets and shopping malls that he was used to. Suddenly, Kenneth noticed a black man dressed in a simple red tunic, staring at them intently, as soon as a cart passed by though he disappeared into the crowd. Kenneth couldn't shake the feeling of the man as they approached the Noble Quarter and tried his best to shake the thought from his head. They walked towards the castle gate and their eyes were caught by a man dressed in a suit of red armor, with a short but stocky build. As soon as they caught his eye, he approached them with a smile on his face, "Well met Arisen, I am Ser Maximillian, head of the Wyrm Hunt and here to guide you on your quest to slay the dragon. "What exactly is the Wyrm Hunt?" Kenny asked. "A group created by the Duke in hopes of ridding Gransys of the dragon, we've been training and rallying troops at the Encampment, but I heard of its destruction of it by the hydra a while ago, a truly crushing loss for the Duke's forces. However, we have much more urgent issues rather than mourning over past follies, come Arisens we shall walk and talk." Ser Maximillian beckoned them.

"I'm aware that both of you are not aware of the cult group Salvation?" "Salvation?" Kenneth echoed. "Yes, a cult group that have been recently formed in Gransys who believe that the dragon's coming is of joy instead of sorrow, they believe that the Dragon's arrival is the symbol of the Maker's arrival to free them from what they call, "chains of this existence" This group has been recruiting several members within the city walls and some ugly rumors have mentioned even one of the Duke's knights have been involved. There are also mutterings of a gathering in the catacombs in the north tonight. The Duke will not stand for such matters and requests that the Arisen attend to the matter as soon as possible." Ser Maximillian said. "So how exactly do we find them?" Kenneth said. "Well its rumored that the innkeeper's assistant knows a contact that can get you a Badge Of Salvation, which could loosen a few mouths…." Ser Maximillian said. "Right we'll start there." Kenny said as they thanked him and walked off into the bustling Urban Quarter. Heading back into the inn, they caught the assistant drinking at one of the tables, popping over towards him, he scowled as he placed his drink on the table, "Can I help you?" he grimaced. "Yes, we looking for a certain person, who… possibly has links with Salvation." Kenny asked. "And why exactly would I tell you?" he looked up at them lazily. Scout then suddenly moved closer to the table the man was sitting at and with a thrust, impaled her sword through the table the man was sitting at. "You were saying?" Scout smile sweetly. "Mason, at the aqueducts, he supposedly has badges…" the assistant said, with his voice noticeably higher now. Removing the sword from the table and swinging it on her shoulder, she strolled out into the square. Kenny stared at Kenneth and whistled, "Wow, didn't know you had that in you…" he said as he walked off with Alicia in tow.

As Kenny and Kenneth walked ahead, Scout and Alicia tagged along behind. Alicia seemed to have a spring in her step, humming away and occasionally greeting someone on the street. 'Are you always this optimistic?" Scout said, a slight annoyance growing on her. "It's just my natural instinct, we are modeled after our Arisen after all, and I assume that you're always pessimistic?" Alicia teased. Scout just rolled her eyes and continued strolling down the street. "I wonder how those two ever get along, I mean come on look and you and me, and we're total opposites." "Well, you know what they say, its not our similarities that make us strong, but rather our differences…" Alicia said. Scout suddenly paused and thought about what Alicia had said, the quote reverberating within her head. As they neared the aqueduct, Kenny and Kenneth noticed a vast change in the scenery, A dank smell clouded the air, moss and dirt seemed to be everywhere, a ladder lead down to the slum area where a dirty stream of water flowed out, entering the aqueduct they noticed a small bunch of people, miserable looking and scrawny, huddled by fires in a desperate attempt to stay warm, the entire area smelt of unwashed children, rotting food and disease all mingled up into one horribly fetid atmosphere. As they walked past, suspicious eyes followed them wherever they go and Scout began clutching her sword a little more tightly, just in case something happened. They approached a woman washing her rags in a pool of water, asking where Mason was. She stared at them coldly and only when Kenny offered her 5 gold pieces, did she give up where Mason was located. Entering deep into the aqueduct, they soon approached what appeared to be a makeshift bar, with bottles of cheap liquor placed on a rotting counter where several beggars and vagabonds were seated. "Arisens, to what I owe this pleasure?" a voice called out. Out of the shadow, a man in a red tunic appeared, a wry smile upon his face.

"You were that man I saw in the market this morning." Kenneth said. "Yes, I am Mason and from what my sources have told me, you are looking for a badge of Salvation, am I right?" Mason said. "Yes… who told you this?" Kenny asked suspiciously. "My friend, I have eyes and ears throughout the city, nothing goes without me knowing about it." "So, will you give us a badge or what?" Kenneth asked. " Very direct are we? Well, actually I am going to give you a badge, seeing which… you can help me." Mason said slyly. "In what way?" Kenny asked. "Well, for reasons which will remain hidden, Salvation is proving a threat to me, and you two are just what I need to rid of this little cult." Mason said. "So how exactly are we going to rid of this cult?" Kenneth asked. "Well, its not as easy as you think, eliminating the followers of the cult is useless, they are mindless as they are dumb, as long as the Elysion, or as I like to call the leader of the cult is present, Salvation will continue to thrive in the region, kill of the Elysion and you wipe Salvation from Gransys and tonight is the most convenient way of doing so, he'll be present at the gathering in the catacombs, so that's our best chance of disposing of him. "And what of the rumors of one of the Duke's knights being a member of Salvation?" Kenny asked. "Oh now, you know of this little… controversy as well? Yes, it is true, but the identity of the knight remains unknown… but whispers here and there point to it being one of the Duke's close guards…" Mason said with obvious relish. "Right, thanks for the information…" Kenneth said. "Remember, tonight at the catacombs…." Mason said.

As evening fell, they made their way to the catacombs with a map and directions from Mason. It appeared that they had to walk in a northern direction, past The Rolling Plains and just before Cursewood, it appeared that the walk will take till nightfall but Mason assured that the meeting will start late into the night. As Kenny and the group left the gates of Gran Soren, they began their trek north towards the Rolling Plains, as they walked away from Gran Soren's walls, they began encountering ruins, buildings and houses all destroyed and crumbled, torn flags left to wave in the undying breeze and an air of loss and tragedy filled the air…. "War has not been kind to this place…" Kenny uttered. "Perhaps that's why they built such grand walls for the city, in fear of some kind on invasion?" Kenneth wondered. As they walked past the ruins, they found themselves walking through large lush open fields, bison roamed the fields lazily, as they grazed on the fields. The air had a delicious smell of the night, dew, flowers and grass all congregated to form an almost intoxicating aroma. "Do you think…. we'll ever be ale to get back to our world?" Kenny asked. "No one knows... but to be honest I would rather stay here, than go back if given the choice…" Kenneth responded. "What?" Kenny seemed surprised at Kenneth's answer. 'Why so?" "Well… in this world, there no rules, we free to do whatever we want, slay monsters, go exploring, no more rules… no more responsibilities…we're free…" Kenneth said. Kenny didn't respond, he merely casted his gaze to the plains, uttering a sigh.

Soon, they had reached a junction. A painted signboard directed the Cursewood to be to the south, a smaller path branched upwards to the north. "This smaller path must take us to the catacombs…" Kenny said. Following the path, they eventually reached a clearing with a building in the middle. It was a stone building with carvings of angels and mythical creatures intertwining around the pillars of the building, a grand door lay shut, with a small indent on the center of the door, it appeared that the badge fitted the indent, so Kenny decided to slot the badge in and all of a sudden, the doors opened with a deep rumble. "Ready?" Kenny said with a deep breath and lighting up his lantern. Everyone nodded and they stepped into the catacombs, the darkness swallowing them whole.

The catacombs was defiantly not a sight to behold, roots from the trees above could be seen from above, nature and man seemed to be doing a silent battle, as roots clung against stone walls and moss covered graves and epitaphs, as they made their way through the narrows halls, they noticed a large number of stone caskets that littered the hallways, some of them appeared open with no bodies within them. "Think they went out for some fresh air?" Kenny joked. No one laughed. As they reached the end of the hallway, they reached what appeared to be a wooden lift but to their dismay, the handle to activate the lift was missing. "Hey look over here!" Alicia cried. She pointed to hallway with a locked rusted gate. With a mighty swing of her sword, Scout shattered the lock and the door creaked open, they went down another stone hallway filled with stone caskets and once again, some of them were open. Soon enough, they reached a room with a chest in the middle, readying their weapons they edged towards the chest and opened its contents, neatly tucked within the chest was the lever for the lift but as soon as Kenneth grabbed it, the door the to room slammed shut. "Look there!" Scout shouted as two sets of bones began materializing, fusing together… An eerie light shimmered as the skeletons molded together. One adorned a set of dazzling steel armor, in its hand a wicked steel blade glinted in the soft light, the other had adorned tattered purple flowing robes, wielding an unholy staff, the staff glowed with dark energy and on the pommel of the staff rested a jeweled skull that blazed and shone like the midnight sun. Both stared at the party for a split second, before ruthlessly charging towards them like wolves to the lamb.

"Dark Knight and Warlock!" Scout cried. "Such evil aught to be weak to holy light, let me enchant our weapons with it!" Alicia commanded as she waved her staff. The dark knight charged at Kenneth, its sword flashing in the dim light. Kenneth aptly dodged the blade and fired a torrent of arrows at the knight, knocking it backwards. "Light! Lend thy grace!" Alicia cried as the party's weapons soon shimmered in divine light. Scout rushed at the warlock and swung her sword in a frenzied dance, but the warlock merely dodged it and began enchanting a spell. "That spell is trouble! Quickly away!" Kenny cried. The warlock let out an inhumane cry and a black fog soon filled the room. "Gasp! Choke! I'm poisoned" Scout said, wringing on the floor. "Alicia, you know what to do!" Kenny cried as his lips uttered frantic words. "Spirit of the staff, grant me flight!" Kenny cried, as he began levitating off the floor, away from the miasma cloud. He waved his staff once again and pointed it at the dark warlock, and a fireball zoomed from his staff and smashed into the warlock's body. The warlock screamed as its robes caught fire and the fog dissipated. "Let this aura banish your ills!" Alicia shouted as a blue aura surrounded the room, nullifying the effects of the poison. Kenneth took careful aim and pulled his bow back as far as he could, his muscles screaming under the tension, with a flick of his finger, the arrow zipped from his bow and impaled itself against the warlock's body, the warlock shrieked and toppled to the ground. "Now our chance!" Alicia cried. "I send you back to the grave!" Scout said as she hacked away at the warlock's body. Kenneth fired a volley of arrows into the air, raining the divine arrows onto the warlock, its body sizzling in pain. "Kenny, finish it!" Kenneth cried. Kenny twirled his staff and a ball of energy formed at the pommel of the staff, "Begone spirit!" Kenny cried as he unleashed the focused bolt of energy, striking the warlock, reducing the undead being into nothing but ash.

"Scout look out!" Kenneth cried as he saw the dark knight charging behind her. She swiftly deflected the lunge with her shield and stabbed the knight in the gut with her blessed blade. It let out a final cry before, like its companion dissolving into nothing but ash. Breathing a sigh of relief, they grabbed the lever and rushed back to the lift. Riding the creaky lift down, they eventually reached the bottom where a sturdy red double door awaited them. "Shhh… can you hear that? Voices…" Kenneth said, putting a finger to his lips. "Whence then is Salvation? It is it the dragon's coming!" a voice bellowed. "Yeah, I hear it. They tried opening the doors but it appeared to be locked, but then Kenny noticed another passage to their left leading upwards, he beckoned the group to follow him upwards. Eventually, they reached what appeared to be a balcony overlooking another room where a large group of people appeared to be gathering in… Salvation's meeting… Within the room, a large group of people clad in black robes huddled together listening intently to a man adorned in blood red robes, by his side a stout looking man, wearing jet black armor than covered his entire body, the sides gilded with pristine gold, his face was covered by a mask of equal colour, leaving only his mouth clearly visible. "That man…. I've seen him before…" Kenny whispered. "Really? Where?" Kenneth said. "At the Encampment, I think it was before the hydra attack…" Kenny said. "Do you think-" and before Kenneth could finish his sentence, a loud crack was heard, it appeared that Kenneth accidently stepped on a bone, the snap resonating throughout the stone room. The man in red looked up and smiled wickedly, "Come to join our flock Arisen?" The man said as he waved his arms and the balcony exploded, causing Kenny and the group to come tumbling down into the ground floor.

The crowd gasped and whispered, they were all pointing and murmuring among themselves, whispers of Arisen and heresy echoed through the room. "What a lovely surprise, the heretics befouling our gathering here." The man in red whispered. "We're here to kill you Elysion, stop this brainwashing act, the dragon's coming only spells doom for these people.." Kenneth said. "Doom? I would prefer the term salvation… the dragon's coming does not bring disaster, it brings sweet relief, to cleanse the land anew, to be reborn once more… However, I don't need to explain myself to a bunch of heretics, I'd rather let my assistant do the talking…" Elysion said with a maniacal grin. He barked a spell and smoke immediately began filling the room, the figures in black immediately ran for the exit, with the Elysion in tow, he let out a final cackle before slamming the exit door and bolting it shut, when the smoke cleared, the only one left was the knight in black armor. "You must be the corrupted knight… " Scout said with her blade drawn. The knight looked up and gave a sly smile, " You may call me the Night's Champion, and that is all you need to know…" he said, raising a wide shield with a design of a withered wizard imprinted into the metal and a grand mace, ready to do battle.

The knight charged forward and Scout hurriedly tried to dodge, but with a brutal swing of his mace, he sent Scout skyward, leaping into the air, "Return to the cold earth!" he screamed as he struck the mace downwards, sending Scout smashing straight into the ground. "Scout!" Kenneth yelled, rushing to her aid, drawing his bow and firing, but the knight anticipated his actions, blocking the flurry of arrows with his shield and swinging his mace, sending Kenneth flying towards a wall, the air winded from his entire body. "Fire!" Kenny commanded and a fireball leaped from his staff but to Kenny's surprise, the knight blocked with his shield and it began glowing red hot, as if it absorbed the energy from the fireball. "Surprised?" the knight beamed wickedly and released the red-hot energy back at Kenny, sending him hurtling. The knight now aimed itself at Alicia, charging at her like a rampant bull. "Time, slow your march!" Alicia cried, conjuring a debilitating aura, the knight swiftly dodged and laughed, "Did you really think that was going to work?" he sneered. "It already did." Alicia murmured with a flare of triumph, barking another spell immediately, "Curse of pain!" she yelled and the knight screamed in agony, caught off guard, his hands began shaking wildly and he could not wield his mace and shield. Kenny groggily stood up and saw the situation, "Alicia, heal up Kenneth and Scout, give me time for this!" Kenny cried as he took out his spell book. Alicia nodded and began working healing Kenneth and Scout, as soon as the green aura soothed their aches, "That spell won't last long, keep him busy, I need time to prep this spell!" Kenny shouted to the rest of the group.

"You heard Kenny, come on!" Kenneth shouted, drawing his daggers. He charged at the knight, but as if in slow motion, the knight broke out of the debilitation and swung his mace angrily, "You shall not leave this place alive!" Kenneth aptly dodged the rampaging knight and fired a stream of arrows into the air, the knight raised his shield like an umbrella, causing the arrows to bounce off harmlessly. "Arisen!" Scout shouted, crouching with her shield raised, Kenneth rushed forward and like a springboard, Kenneth was sent skyward and plunged downwards with his blades but the knight quickly parried it and slammed Kenneth onto the ground with one apt swing of his shield. The knight stood over Kenneth ready to deliver the final blow but suddenly a tendril arched forth and wrapped around the knight's mace hand, another shot out wrapping around his other arm, two more whizzed and clung to his legs, rendering him unable of movement. Kenneth looked over to the source of the tendrils to see Kenny uttering something under his breath, the tendrils of darkness sprouting from his staff. "Now, Arisen lets end it!" Scout said rushing towards the knight with her blade drawn. "Clever trick, although not clever enough…" the knight sneered and with a dexterous twist of his hand, grabbed the tendrils and yanked forward sending Kenny flying through the air, crashing into Scout and Kenneth, ending up in a bruised heap. "Well this has been relishing, however I have more… important arrangements to attend to." he drew several black beads the size of marbles from his palm and smashed them onto the floor, releasing a thick cloud of black smoke. "Farewell Arisens… it will not be the last we meet… that I assure you…" a sneer plastered across his face as his figure vanished with the fading smoke.

"Who was that?" Kenny groaned as he picked himself up. "We'll need to report to Sir Maximillian about this." Alica said as she tended to their wounds. All of a sudden, they heard a unlocking of a bolt, followed by a very familiar voice. "Quite the sight eh Arisens? Although I suppose it's the everyday stuff you are accustomed to." The voice boomed from within the door. "That sounds like… Mason." Kenneth said. "Come on out here Arisens, I would like to show you something. The group entered the previously locked doorway to reveal Mason standing idly by with a bruised and bloody man dressed in Salvation robes lay huddled in a corner. "The zealot slipped past, but at least we snagged this one before he could get away…" Mason said looking over to the abused individual. "Who exactly are you?" Kenneth asked. "Well now, that's information that needs to be earned wouldn't it, and I know exactly how…" Mason grinned as he looked over to the Salvation member. "This member could prove a problem if he slips past your fingers, who knows what would happen if we were allowed to roam the roads with his unsealed lips. The Elysion must have already placed a price on your heads, imagine what would happen if you… let him go? Assassinated in the back alleys of Gran Soren, drowned in the Aquaduct or perhaps poison in your meat and drink? Well, I shan't speak any further…" he glaced over to Kenneth and Kenny. "You both know the right thing to do…" Mason said as walked past the both of them.

Kenny and Kenneth walked towards the Salvation member. He appeared to be of 30 years of age, seemingly bald. His brown eyes wear tainted with fear and the wrinkles on his face were emphasized in his worried state. His eyes widened and scrabbled backwards. "Please Arisens… spare me… why sully your hands over such a trivial matter? I never believed in that rot of Salvation and the dragon, it was all just a little bit of fun…" he laughed nervously. Kenny saw Kenneth's grip tightening on his dagger. "Kenneth… maybe we should discuss-" "Kenny, perhaps you aren't aware that if we allow him loose, who knows what he could do.." Kenneth uttered coldly. "But we're taking a man's life, this isn't a game, we could actually…" Kenny refused to say anymore. "I have gold! You can take however much gold you want. Lets enjoy retribution together, flourishing in the finest meats and wine…" the man said with an apologetic smile on his face. Kenneth approached the man ready to swing his wicked blade onto his heart but Kenny stopped him a grave look upon his face. "At least make it painless…" he sighed as he took out his spellbook and chanted a few lines. All of a sudden, the man gurgled and slumped onto the floor, a pale ball of light exited from his mouth and into the palm of Kenny's hand. "Go forth, wandering spirit…" Kenny said causing the ball to zip from his palm deep into the catacombs. They heard an applause coming from behind and they saw Mason with what appeared to be a satisfied look upon his face. "Well, I expected a little more screaming and kicking, but the deed's done. Didn't think you had the guts for it…" Mason said. "Now, spill the beans, who are you and why do you want the collapse of Salvation?" Kenny pressed. Mason looked at them slyly, "I am an agent of the Faith, Gransys current dominant religion, our belief is that the dragon is the agent of the Maker, we believe that the coming of the dragon is a sign of the weakening of the Maker…"

Mason said to much confused faces. He sighed and sat down, "Perhaps I should start from the beginning…"

"The Maker is the being that oversees our world, His will is what keeps the grass growing, the trees alive and the energy of the world balanced. However, the world feeds on the Maker's will, eventually depleting him of his willpower causing the stagnancy of our world. At this time, the Maker sends a dragon to find a new being to replace him, known to the populace as Arisen. The Faith then emphasizes the need for Arisens to ensure the continuity of our world for if the Maker would fall, it would result it what is known as the Long Night where sunlight refuses to dawn and the world is shrouded in an endless darkness. Salvation is a group that has decided to take the dying of the Maker as a sign of retribution that if the Maker were to die, the world would be "cleansed" anew and we would push for a new era, ramblings of a lunatic if you ask me." Kenneth and Kenny looked at each other, they had now realized the actual burden they were carrying as Arisen, that they would eventually become the new gods of this strange world. A fate… that seemed bleak in their minds. "So the fate of this world now rests in our hands?" Kenny asked. Mason nodded solemnly. They didn't know what to say, an unexpected truth had dawned on up, its crushing weight now on their frail shoulders.

A ladder had led them back up to the surface of Gransys. The night was cool and the smell of pine wafted through the air. The stars above twinkled, however Kenny noticed a cold edge to their shine, silent otherworldly watchers to their now bestowed fate. "I must be heading off now, I trust that you will keep what you heard today under tight wraps, I will contact you with additional information when the time is right…" Mason said as he slipped away into the darkness of the night. Gran Soren was not very far from where they had ended up, they could be the dim glow of its lights as they trudged slowly towards it. Alica walked towards Kenny with a tight expression on her face, "Twas sound judgement Arisen, it was the only way. Even if we had spared him, I doubt Mason would show him such mercy." Kenny let out a long sigh, "I understand, but the revelations of tonight have left me with a lot to ponder over." Kenny said without looking at Alica. Some distance away, Scout looked at Kenneth with concern, he appeared furious, "Arisen.. does something trouble you?" she asked softly. "Its nothing Scout… I merely have things to contemplate on my mind." "Well it appears something is bothering you, I hate to see-" Scout was interrupted by Kenneth sudden pause in his pace. "What if you had a responsibility? A promise? But you know you can't keep it, that you'll just… let everyone down…" Scout didn't answer him. "I hate the feeling to know that you can't run, that your commitments and responsibilities are pinned to you like a wooden stake…" Kenneth said with a harsh edge to his voice.

Back in the inn, as Alicia and Scout lay fast asleep. Kenneth and Kenny walked the empty streets of Gran Soren to try and grasp the fate they had been given. "Its been quite a night, things are bigger than I imagined they would be…" Kenny said. "You know I hate being forced to make commitments…" Kenneth said. "What can we do? It is a fate that is thrusted upon us without much rhyme or reason, the best we can do now is have confidence of our abilities and try and strive forward…" Kenny said. "You really think its that easy?! The continuity of this world is now possibly in our hands…how can you possibly say that." Kenneth retorted. "Well, I'm just trying to remain optimistic…" Kenny said. "Well, that optimism is blind, sooner or later its going to get you killed.." Kenneth said in a sour tone as he brushed past Kenny, slipping further into the dark alleyways of Gran Soren. Kenny sighed and looked up at the moonless sky, wondering if the Maker himself was watching them as the writhed through their bestowed destiny with tooth and claw.


End file.
